Junior (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Dwayne Jr. "Junior" is a contestant and supporting protagonist on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Father & Son team with Dwayne. Personality Junior loves his father, but is getting to that age where he's starting to think of him as embarrassing. He's cool with going on this trip because they could win a million bucks and he gets to miss school, but he'd rather listen to his music than to his dad's boring stories. Junior is going to do his best to look cool while he's on TV; his dad being there to ruffle his hair does not help. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, Junior debuts onto the race along with his father Dwayne. They gain an early lead and are the first to get their clue. They originally chose Scares for the challenge, but due to an accident which involved Dwayne pushing all the buttons, they have no choice but to take the stairs instead. Although Dwayne, having not been used to exercise, tires down, but this does not stop them from completing the challenge and landing a place on the first flight to Morocco. In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2, Junior and Dwayne make it to the spice kiosk to choose their spices alongside Owen and Noah. Not wanting to fall back, they go with Dwayne's strategy to choose any five. Unfortunately for them, their camel wears out and they are one of the final three teams left in the challenge. Dwayne manages to drink the stew quickly and they manage to beat the LARPers in a footrace to the Chill Zone, keeping themselves in the competition. Later, in French is an Eiffel Language, they get hit by a Moroccan woven carpet that Tom threw, which throws them off road. They seem to do well in the challenge, with Junior drawing the caricature and them being available to navigate their way through the catacombs. In the end, the two are the fifth team members to cross the Carpet of Completion. Before heading off to the next challenge in Mediterranean Homesick Blues, Junior becomes infatuated with Carrie. He tries to shake her hand while sounding cool, but is interrupted by his dad, who introduces themselves to her and unintentionally embarrasses him. He is supporting his father as he gets the clue card from the shark, admitting that he is impressed with his dad. While they were first to reach the Carpet of Completion, they received a 20 minute penalty due to Dwayne reading the clue card to Junior before he reached shore. Nevertheless, they finish 4th in this leg of the race. Things got rocky for the two in Bjorken Telephone, as his dad struggled in the challenges. Junior successfully completes the sentence challenge after Dwayne failed miserably. In the ice caves with the fossils, he warns his dad about the ice but was ignored. He was skeptical about the fossil his dad found and at the Carpet of Completion, his doubts were proven true as the Vegans tried to claim the fossil as their's. Junior finishes 8th with his dad. Luckily for them in Brazilian Pain Forest, Junior and his dad have a better time with the challenges. They start out on the first plane and still feel bad after the fossil incident. However, he is ensured by Dwayne that they didn't know it was theirs and keeps it as a gift for his mother. Junior smirks at Dwayne's thought after he accidentally drops the fossil. This results in the flight getting delayed but he still makes it to Brazil. When getting the clue from the coconuts, they find one after the Ice Skaters throw one near them. Josee tackles Dwayne but he hands it off to Junior, who was being chased by Jacques. He is saved unintentionally by Josee, who accidentally hits her partner with a coconut. Junior and his dad finish 6th in this leg of the race. Dwayne and Junior continue their good progress in A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket. After Dwayne tells the camera about how he wanted Junior to think for himself, Junior asks him if he could ignore his curfew, cut school and drive his car, only to be grounded. Junior had to push his dad in a coffin, which he does with minor trouble. Junior and his dad finish in 6th for the second straight time. Dwayne and Junior drive the donkey cart in Hawaiian Honeyruin as the teams with them make their way to Hawaii. In the Botch or Watch, Junior takes the dive to find a wedding ring, with success. In the walk over hot coals, Junior carries his dad because he does not to be ridiculed by his friends at school for wearing the skirt. For the third time in a row, he and his dad finish 6th. Junior and his dad have a rough time in New Beijinging. Despite a great landing in the stadium, his dad got stung by many scorpions and became delusional due to the venom but still had to be driven by his dad to the Chill Zone, playing along with his dad's state of mind, and pretended to be Santa Claus and that the rickshaw was the sleigh. The two finish next to last. In I Love Ridonc and Roll, Junior and Dwayne head over to Finland and head in the Sauna. They are seen excessively sweating in the Sauna with The Step-Brothers. Later during the Botch or Watch, Junior is seen performing, but gets a tomato thrown at him. Junior later tells Rock that since he had to push the rickshaw in China, Spud has to perform. Dwayne and Junior later place 6th. In My Way or Zimbabwe, during the selfie challenge, Dwayne wraps Junior head to toe in life jackets, while Junior muffled screams of protests as they plunge off of Victoria Falls. After a miscommunication about where to regroup, Dwayne and Junior are separated after falling off Victoria Falls. Dwayne climbs Victoria Falls hoping to see Junior up there, while Junior peacefully floats down the stream. Along the way, he chats with Ryan and Stephanie, who soon get into a large scale argument. Upon reaching land, he helps Carrie and Devin by taking their photo with a rhino. Since Dwayne is nowhere near, they decide to take Junior's picture for him. After regrouping with his father at the Chill Zone, they finish second to last. Their father and son relationship becomes slightly restrain in Shawshank Ridonc-tion. They are placed in third. In Down and Outback, they are seen tried to collect ten rabbits as his father found a different to collected rabbits. They are placed in fourth. Junior becomes very distant from his father at the began of Maori or Less where he was hanging out and having a conversation with Geoff and Brody. During the challenge, Junior notice his father tried to be cool for him, but fully realized it was a bad idea as his father wasn't following the Maori dance right. He yells at him and be serious in the challenge. They passed the dance and are placed in seventh place. After that, he father gets a tattoo in order to impress him, only for he to reveal that it was a women's tattoo much to his embarrassment. Dwayne and Junior have a hard time getting the taxi due in his tattoo seen in Little Bull on the Prairie. In the second flight, Junior and Dwayne watch Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, where his father inadvertently jinxes them, causing their flight to be delayed. After finishing eating an entire pot of pork and beans and moved to the next part of the challenge. Junior then gives him a pep talk that allows his dad to ride the bull successfully. He and his father come in last, but believe it’s a non elimination round before being corrected by Don. As they leave, Junior expresses pride in his father and thanks him for everything. The two embrace before walking off into the sunset to marathon the rest of Pahkitew Island, having strengthened their emotional bond. They are seen again in A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars. He and the other eliminated teams applaud as the final two race to the Chill Zone. At the end of the episode he joins the rest of the cast for a final group shot. Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Teletoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius